The Person I've Miss Is You
by LobaAzul
Summary: A sort of Prequel for Zero Two after Blast From The Past To Adventure. Kari made Tai called their best friend since it's been three years she went to America for visiting her relatives. What would happen during their chat? Tai/OC


**While you guys are waiting for the updates of my Digimon stories, here's a one shot for Zero Two. A prequel sort of way to get me started since I have it written on papers in my binder. Same goes for Tamers, too. **

**Enjoy! :) (By the way, I'm still debating about my story should be Tai/OC or Matt/OC xD lol, just giving you guys a headups.)**

**And oh, question for you guys: Since I'm getting near to the arc where the gang are going to search for the crests, can you guys help me out, please? Here are the choices I wanna give to Akane.**

**-Trust**

**-Loyalty**

**-Confidence**

**-Strength or...**

**-Honesty?**

**Let me know by sending me a PM or a review after this. Thanks, guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I only own Akane.**

The Person I've Miss Is You

Normal POV

_In Odaiba, Japan, 2:55pm..._

_In Kamiya's Residence..._

"Come on, Tai, give her a call, it's been three years since she went to America to visit her cousins and uncle."

"Why don't you do it, Kari?"

"Because, I'm not the one who's crushing on her." Tai groaned when he and Kari are standing by the phone in the living room. Kari pick up the receiver and hands it over to her older brother. "Come on, Tai, you know you want to."

The bushy haired boy look at his sister, then takes the phone as he dials the number that he gotten from Akane's mother since the two families lived right next door to each other. Kari watch Tai as she took a seat on the couch since he look like he's waiting for the other line to pick up. Once it did, he heard a male voice.

_"Hello, Haruno Residence, this is Chiharu speaking." _Chiharu happens to be Akane's uncle.

"Hello, Mr. Haruno, this is Tai Kamiya."

_"Oh, hello, Tai, how are you, son?"_

"I'm very good, sir." Tai remembers that Chiharu happened to be a widow father with three boys and a baby girl when his wife died after giving birth of Akane's new cousin, Amami. "I hope I didn't mean to wake you over there."

_"Oh, no, Tai, it's barely eight-thirty over here, we're still awake and Akane is just reading, as usual." _He heard the man chuckles for what he had said.

"How-"

_"She's coming. Nice talking to you, Tai." _The boy look back at Kari and saw her motioning him to keep talking when he heard _her _voice.

_"Hey, Tai, long time no talk." _He heard how mature Akane sounds, yet she still has that sincere voice.

"Hey, Akane, yeah, it's been awhile, how you've been?"

_"I've been great, how about you? How's your family?" _He look back at Kari, motioning to her to come to hear their friend.

"They're great, Kari is starting the sixth grade this year."

_"Awesome, does she still like to dance?"_

"Yeah, she still does." Tai said with a grin towards his sister as she grinned back at her brother. "How's things going over there?"

_"Pretty good, school is great and I formed an Art Club, so kids of every grades can come and have fun." _And the conversation kept going from there to the good old days. Kari decided to leave Tai alone with a smile on her face as she went into her bedroom.

_I knew he really likes her, he's too a chicken to admit it. _She giggled as she headed in.

"So, uh," Tai stated as he brush his hair back. "Are you planning to come back?"

_"I'm not sure yet." _He frowns at that. _"Eventually, I will, because of my parents are over there, but not so soon, so, I don't know yet." _

"Oh, okay. I just asked, because the gang really misses you." _Smooth, Tai, you can't even tell her how you feel yet._

_"Aw, tell them I miss them, too. Speaking of, Mimi and I have been chatting and she was telling me she's loving New York." _He chuckles at that.

"I'm still surprised you guys are good friends since the days she makes you feel so annoyed." He heard Akane giggle a little that made his heart skip a beat.

_"Yeah, well, ever heard of opposite attract?" _Tai rolled his eyes at that with a grin. _"But, the person I've missed the most is you, goggle-head." _Now, that made his heart stopped with a faint blush on his face. _"Wanna know why?"_

"Why?" He asked dryly, but quickly clear his throat, hearing his best friend giggle again.

_"Because, you were my very first friend I've ever made from the moment my parents and I moved into the complex and lived right next door to you guys." _This made Tai smile.

"Well, I really miss you, too." He said. "I even miss our days when we played basketball." He said, still has the smile on his face.

_"Tell you what: When I get back, you and I are going to have a rematch, because to be honest with ya, goggle-head, I've felt really bad that you lost."_

"You're just saying that to tease me, aren't ya?" Tai heard Akane began to laugh, which it made him scowl at the phone. "Akane!"

_"Love you, too, Tai." _She giggled on the other line, making the boy rolled his eyes with a grin. Not until he heard a small, but soft voice.

_"Akane, can you read me a bedtime story?" _He heard Akane's baby cousin he heard about, which he knew the reason why Akane went to go visit her relatives in America.

_"Sure, Amy, give me one minute, okay?" _He can hear the little girl saying okay to her big cousin, then..._"Sorry about that, Tai. Duty calls."_

"Oh, hey, it's okay, it's great talking to you."

_"You, too, goggle-head, tell the gang I said hey and make sure Kari is using the technique I taught her." _Tai laughed a little.

"You got it, bye, Akane."

_"Bye, Tai." _The line went dead when Tai put the receiver back down and sighed.

"Tai?" He look behind him and saw Kari with a small grin on her face. "How did it go?"

"It went great." He began to leave the living room when he walked by his sister and head to his bedroom. Kari watches him, then back at the phone while she shook her head and folded her arms.

"Oh, Tai, when will you make a move?"

_In Houston, Texas, America, 9:06pm..._

_In Haruno's Residence..._

"Akane?" Akane look down at her baby cousin while she had her all tucked in for bed and getting ready to read to her. "Do you miss him?"

"Who, kiddo?"

"Tai, do you really miss him?" That made Akane smile gently with a faint blush on her face.

"Yeah, I do. He's my best friend since the day I moved into my new home." She said honestly, then began to read 'Goodnight, Moon.'

**End! Crap, I knew it's gonna come out crappy. xD lol.**

**Thanks again, guys! :)**

**GB**


End file.
